


Secrecy

by xyChaoticFox



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: It is NOT depressing I swear lol, Kisses, M/M, Shownu snores too loudly, They so kawaii, Wonho is sleeping in Hyungwon's bed, Wonho likes the comfort Hyungwon gives him, i guess this is fluff, i love this ship so much, male x male, secrecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9774413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Hyungwon is the only one who can give Hoseok the comfort he needs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> •I usually write smut so this is probs gonna suck XD  
> •English is not my native language and this isn't beta'd, so sorry about any mistakes.
> 
> ◈Please don't be shy and talk to me. ◈

\--

The empty studio echoed with heavy breathing and rapid footsteps. The lights cast shadows around the room ,copying the figure moving in front of the mirrored wall. He stopped, swaying slightly on his feet bedore steadying himself. Pulling the earbuds out of his ears, he was just in time to hear his phone  buzzing in the gym-bag he tossed in the corner. He pushed his wet hair out of his face, swallowing and clearing his aching throat as he grabbed the device and swiped the screen.

 _Hyungwonnie_ : It's getting late, finish up & get back. Saved you dinner.  
  
Hoseok's lips quirked for a moment before his frown returned. He cursed,  stuffing his things roughly into the bag scowling at the clock on the wall. 12:47 AM.  
\--  
  
"God, you stink." Jooheon held his nose comically.  
  
"Thank you so much." Hoseok shut the door.  
  
"Sorry won't be able to sleep with you stinking up the room."  
  
"Goos thing I know how to use a shower. " Hoseok pulled his shirt off and threw it at Jooheon's face.  
  
"Gross man!"  
  
Hoseok stuck his tongue out, ducking to miss the tv remote flying towards him. He slipped inside his room, smiling as he closed the door and heard Changkyun scolding like a mother hen. His smile fell and he dropped his bag, pushing it aside with a lazy foot. He didn't turn the lights on, hearing Hyungwon's soft snoring. Quietly he moved towards the bunk beds opposite his bed, lowering onto his haunches.  
  
"Hyungwonnie." He whispered, reaching out to touch a bundle in the bottom bunk.  
  
The bundle groaned softly, stirring amd shifting before hurriedly getting up. Hoseok used his arm to block him before he hit his head against the top bunk.  
  
"Huh," Hyungwon rubbed his eyes, "Hyung" He murmured.  
  
"Hi." Hoseok smiled, the soft sound ending with a sigh.  
  
Hyungwon turned in his bed, eyes adjuatying to the darkness hanging around them. He touched Hoseok's forehead, brushing the hair sticking to his brows away.  
  
"Go take a shower and get to bed." He whispered."  
  
Hoseok nodded, getting up and turning away before pausing .  
  
"Won't you fall asleep?"  
  
"Go. I'll wait."  
  
"Okay" Hoseok breathed, leaving quietly.  
  
Hyungwon settled back into his bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and staring at the little glow in the dark stars the members stuck there once for his birthday. He rubbed his face, listening to the sounds of the shower turning on and spraying water.  
  
-  
  
Hoseok ruffled his hair with the towel, drying it as much as he could without it dripping down his neck. He pulled on underwear and sweatpants, notnbothuering with a shirt. He flipped the light off, slipping back into his room. His feet moved slowly, the soft carpet tickling them. He held his breath when he stopped in front of Hyungwon's bed. Did he go back to sleep?  
  
The covers moved, "Come on."  
  
Wonho felf relieved. He climbed inside, Hyungwon moving towards the wall to make room for him.  
  
"Your hair's still wet."  
  
"Don't wanna dry it now."  
  
"You aren't wearing a shirt. You know you get sick easily."  
  
"Meh." Hoseok smiled, settling into the aoft pillow.  
  
He could feel Hyungwon glaring at him and nudged him with his foot.  
  
"Hoseok." He ignored the name .  
  
"I'm okay."  
  
"I know but you don't need to train so hard." 

"Sure."  
  
Hyungwon leaned onto his side, slightly looming over Hoseok with narrowed eyes. Hoseok tried making out every detail of the scowling face. Hyungwon flicked his nose making them chuckle.  
  
"How's your eye?" Hoseok's thumb brushed the discoloured skin beneath Hyungwon's eye.  
  
"I'm never waterskiing again."  
  
Hoseok laughed softly and struggled even more to be quiet when Hyunwoo stirred above them and Hyungwon had to cover his mouth.  
  
"Shh."  
  
Hoseok licked his hand.  
  
"Ew. Brat."  
  
They stayed unmoving for a few seconds before Hoseok smiled again, sticking his tongue out. Hyungwon did the same, pulling his face at Hoseok and falling back into his previous spot beside Hoseok. Another short silence passed and Hoseok turned his head to see if his hyung was asleep.  
  
"Did you need something ?"  
  
Hoseok shook his head, scooting closer and cuddling against Hyungwon's side. One of the older male's hands found its way to Hoseok's hair, slender fingers idly playing with the wet strands. 

_It felt good._

 "Hyungwonnie?"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
Hoseok propped himself up on his elbow, leaning against the other . One of his hands traced the area around Hyungwon's eye again.  
  
"Does it look that bad?" Hyungwon scoffed .  
  
"No, you still have a chance to beat me and be the prettiest visual."  
  
"Pfff as if."  
  
"Would I lie?"  
  
"Guess not, hyung."  
  
"You're making me sleepy." Hoseok geatured to the hand in his hair.  
  
"You're supposed to be sleeping." Hyungwon ruffled his hair playfully .  
  
Hoseok caught Hyungwon's hand and his chuckling faded as the younger's fingers covered his. His hand was guided to the back of Hoseok's neck as Hoseok shifted to lean his body a bit further over Hyungwon's. He didn't move as Hoseok's face came closer or when soft lips barely brushed over his. When Hossok was sure Hyungwon didn't want to push him away, he pressed his lips more firmly against the other's this time. He felt the hand twitch against his neck so he pulled away once more, searching Hyungwon's face in the dark.  
  
"Hoseok." His voice was firm and made Hoseok shudder.  
  
Every time Hyungwon used his name with that tone it made his muscles twitch and his body warm. He waited, stomach in knots and praying that he wasn't pushing it too far. His mouth opened with a soundless gasp when Hyungwon pushed his head down and kissed him. His mouth opened greedily, relishing in the sweet taste filling his mouth.  
  
Hyungwonnie knew just how to make everything better.  
  
\--

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ! ♡


End file.
